militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Action of 22 October 1794
, by Durand Brager |date=22 October 1794 |place=Indian Ocean, off Mauritius |result=French victory |combatant1= France |combatant2= |commander1=Captain Jean-Marie Renaud |commander2=Captain Samuel Osborne Captain Matthew Smith |strength1=2 frigates 1 corvette 2 brigs |strength2=1 50-gun ship of the line 1 frigate |casualties1=36 killed, 82 wounded |casualties2=3 killed, 24 wounded }} The Action of 22 October 1794 took place when a small French frigate squadron under Captain Jean-Marie Renaud attempted to lift the British blockade of Isle de France (now Mauritius). In the ensuing action, the British ships were forced to retreat, leaving the island open to shipping for a few weeks. Background Isle de France had traditionally been a forward base for commerce raiding by French privateers and frigate squadrons who attacked British shipping from India. The 40-gun frigate ''Cybèle'' was the only remaining frigate stationed there until the 36-gun frigate ''Prudente'' was sent as reinforcement at the outbreak of the War of the First Coalition. The British responded to the commerce raids with a blockade, attempting both to prevent sorties by French corsairs and frigates, and to starve the island into submission, as it depended almost entirely on shipping for its subsistence. Before a formal squadron was constituted with ships sent from Great Britain, Madras and Bombay, the blockade was assured by the 50-gun ''Centurion'', under Captain Samuel Osborne, and the 44-gun frigate ''Diomede'', under Captain Matthew Smith. The situation on Isle de France having become worrisome, the colonial council decided to organise a sortie of the available French naval forces in an attempt to break the blockade. The entire flotilla was under the command of Captain Renaud in Prudente. In addition to Prudente, under Captain Jean-Marie Renaud, Cybèle, under Pierre Tréhouart, and the 16-gun brig-corvette Coureur, under Captain Garreau,Some sources spell Garreau's name as "Garraud"; see Fonds Marine, vol.1, p.83 or Guérin, vol.6 p.70 the squadron also included the privateers Rosalie and Jean-Bart,Guérin, p.70 and the aviso Sans-Culottes. Volunteers and 150 soldiers reinforced the crews of the French vessels. The French squadron set sail on 19 October, and patrolled for three days before locating the British cruisers. The two squadrons met on 22 October, around 15:30, twenty miles off the island. Centurion placed herself abreast of the two frigates, with the greater part of her broadside bearing on the Prudente. Diomede took a similar position between Cybèle and Jean Bart, but focused her attention primarily on Cybèle. Meanwhile, the French avisos attempted to rake the British from the rear. After one hour, Renaud started to withdraw, signalling to Cybèle to follow, but the wind had fallen and she had sustained such damage to her rigging that she could not do so. Cybèle therefore found herself under sustained fire from both Centurion and Diomede, but enjoyed aggressive support from Coureur. At 17:00, Centurion lost her topmasts. Around the same time, the wind came up again, enabling Cybèle to retreat and Prudente to return to the fight. Cybèle then lost her mainmast; by then, she had three feet of water in her hull.Arnault, p.59 Diomede attempted to close in, but had sustained damage and was unable to intervene. Prudente was able to put a tow on Cybèle and the two then retreated to Isle de France. Centurion had lost three seamen killed or mortally wounded, and 24 men wounded. Diomede did not sustain any loss. Prudente lost 15 men killed, including her First Lieutenant and Second Lieutenant, and 20 wounded, including Renaud. Cybèle lost her first lieutenant and 21 men killed, and 62 wounded, 37 of them dangerously. Coureur apparently suffered no casualties.James (1837), p.213. With her topmasts shot off and her foremast lost, Centurion had to retreat for repairs, so the British squadron abandoned the blockade. Aftermath With the blockade in abeyance, Isle de France could again receive shipments, which averted any risk of starvation. The engagement was the baptism by fire for Robert Surcouf, who served as auxiliay ensign aboard Cybèle.Granier, p.216 Notes and References Notes References Bibliography * * * * * * Category:1794 in France Category:Conflicts in 1794 Category:Military history of Mauritius Category:Wars involving Mauritius Category:Naval battles involving France Category:Naval battles involving Great Britain Category:Naval battles of the French Revolutionary Wars